


Twilight Constellation

by KureKai_King



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Bands, Boys In Love, College, Falling In Love, Heartache, Love Confessions, M/M, Moving On, Music, One-Sided Attraction, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25168882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KureKai_King/pseuds/KureKai_King
Summary: Wataru's had a crush on Yuuto for some time now - well, he knows it's much more than a crush; he's in love - but he's never had the right time to confess his feelings. With Argonavis and GYROAXIA on good terms, Reon one day confesses to Yuuto and Wataru's world spins badly. Does he even stand a chance of confessing to and winning Yuuto's heart now? While Yuuto is unsure, Wataru feels far less unsure of the matter. Who would Yuuto choose?However, luckily for Wataru, Fuuta comes on the scene to lend him an unexpected helping hand. While Wataru struggles to come to terms with missing out on the man he loves more than anything, Fuuta strives to comfort him and the two end up becoming close friends; closer than expected for little does Wataru know; Fuuta has been feeling the exact same way he does.Can Fuuta help Wataru find the happiness he deserves when it comes to love?
Relationships: Goryo Yuto/Matoba Wataru (One-sided), Goryo Yuto/Misono Reon, Kaminoshima Futa/Matoba Wataru
Comments: 13
Kudos: 63





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I absolutely adore Yuuto and Wataru together but a friend and I started talking about Fuuta and Wataru being together because I love them both and so this idea was born - that and you read one YuuReon fic and you end up liking that ship too, haha

"So, since practice is over, what should we do now? We somehow finished earlier than we usually do, so we still have the room for a little longer," Rio said, checking the time on his phone.

"Hmm...I know something that could be fun!" Banri grinned, a mischievous glint in his eyes that had everyone's heads tilted in interest, "Let's talk about what we'd look for in a partner!"

"A partner?" Yuuto quizzed, "I've already got Wataru and he's the best partner I could ever ask for!"

Wataru froze where he was sat beside his best friend. He could already feel the blush threatening to heat up his cheeks and did his best to fight the feeling. Not that he could help having a major crush on Yuuto, the man was undeniably attractive in more ways than one (Wataru wasn't exactly willing to admit to anyone about the various dreams he'd had) but since developing these feelings, hearing Yuuto call Wataru his partner sent tingles through him and made his heart skip a beat.

"No, no, I meant a _romantic_ partner~" Banri smirked, even going as far as to wiggle his eyebrows.

Wataru felt like melting into a puddle; he'd have to describe Yuuto, but wouldn't that just give everything away? He'd been doomed. Damn Banri. He knew he could always lie, but Wataru already knew he'd let his thoughts drift and he'd end up describing Yuuto anyway, so what was the point in trying? If this was how he was going to get found out then that was what the universe wanted for him. Who was he to change some sort of fate?

"Erm...sure, sounds like it could be fun," Ren smiled and Banri punched the air with a fist.

"Best case scenario, we might even happen to know someone like the people described and could potentially set up dates!"

Rio smiled with a tiny grimace, "Let's not get too ahead of ourselves, Shiroishi".

_Crap! What if they go through with that idea? What if I really do get set up on a date with Yuu? What am I supposed to do then?! Argh, come on Wataru, you can't let this get to you. Just tell them a description and see what their reactions are. ...But what if he describes someone who I could never even hope to be or even compare to? I'm in deep, deep trouble. Curse us for finishing practice early and for Banri to get such an idea in his head!_

"Alright, who's going first?" Wataru really wanted to smack that stupid grin off the drummer's face, "Ren? How about you?"

"H-Huh? O-Oh, okay! Um..., " The vocalist hummed in thought before his eyes began to light up, "I guess I'd want someone who's really supportive of me. Someone who can help continue to push me and my own abilities. Is...that what you meant, Banri-kun?"

"That's it! Alright, well for me, I'd probably want someone more frugal and grounded? Yeah, that sounds pretty good".

Wataru cast a look at Yuuto as the band's leader decided to speak next, feeling his heart thumping like crazy deep within his chest. There was a lump rising in his throat awkwardly and his stomach was doing flips and tying itself into several knots. Yuuto cupped his chin in his hand as he spoke, his eyes half-distant as he thought about what to say.

"I guess I'd need someone who's...energetic and fun, like myself, but someone who can still know when to pull me back down to Earth. You all know by now what a mess I can be with limitations, and I often get carried away with some of the ideas I have because I just get pretty excited about them. But, at the same time, I'd want to go on those journeys with that person without them feeling pressured or uncomfortable. If something happened and they told me they wanted to backtrack, then I'd be okay with that and I'd choose to follow their lead instead".

The remaining four boys blinked in surprise and Rio and Banri nodded in understanding before Banri smirked in Wataru's direction and sent a strike of fear into the redhead. He begged with his eyes for Banri not to open his mouth and say anything since he, too, had realised he could fit into being that person for Yuuto. And there was no way Banri could even know about his crush. He hadn't been obvious about it, so Banri probably simply thought about teasing them both...and he was going to wait until Wataru's turn had passed.

But Rio beat him to it, "A person like that does suit you incredibly so, Goryo. As for myself, I simply see myself with someone who knows how to share an enthusiasm for passion. It can be about completely different topics, but so long as I can tell they have a true passion for their craft or interest then that's good enough for me. Matoba?"

Oh, if only Wataru could make wishes come true because at that moment he was wishing this conversation had never started. He tugged at the collar of his hoodie, suddenly feeling overbearingly hot wearing the clothing item and he could feel his stomach twist tighter into a knot, the lump in his throat seemed to fixate itself in place and yet he somehow managed to find a way to talk around it. 

"O-Oh? I, umm, err... I..." With so many eyes on him and so many ears awaiting an answer, Wataru fidgeted.

"Hey guys, he doesn't have to if he doesn't want to," Yuuto always did know Wataru best. 

_My saviour! But, sorry Yuu, this time I can't really avoid it. It wouldn't be fair to be the only one not to say anything,_ Wataru thought, acknowledging Yuuto's attempt with a quick smile of gratitude, "It's okay. Well... I suppose I'd need someone to keep showing me the positives. Someone with energy like the sun? I'd need someone who's able to pull me from those dark places in my thoughts and keep the light shining on me. Whether that be on the stage, or just in general. Someone I can trust wholeheartedly with any given secret. I don't give my heart out to anyone, usually, especially not so easily, so this person would have to be truly something special in my eyes to make that happen..."

Silence overcame the group of five for a moment before Banri clapped and earned himself a short glare from Wataru who already knew the blond was grinning before he'd even looked up. Rio and Ren shared a look that Wataru couldn't quite read but he felt his face start to heat up again when Yuuto threw an arm around his shoulders.

"You really got that all figured out, huh? That's just like you, Wataru!"

"Yeah~ I'd even go as far as to say that you two would be a perfect fit together~" Banri sniggered and Wataru felt like throwing either the drummer or himself off the nearest bridge. There was a look in his eyes that gave Wataru every indication that Banri had somehow caught onto his crush on their leader.

"Judging from both your descriptions of your desired person, it would seem as though you both happened to describe each other," Rio stated, "To put it simply; the two of you would likely work as romantic partners".

"No!" Wataru half-yelled before catching himself and frantically trying to avoid looking at anyone, especially Yuuto or Banri, "I-I just mean that...th-that Yuu and I are just really good friends, right? Wh-Why should be go past being best friends at all?" He was digging himself into a hole and hoping Yuuto would reach down and pull him out of it before he found himself buried.

"Wataru's got a point, I suppose... We're not the only two people in the world with those types of personalities and traits. I've known people before who Wataru has often reminded me of," Was that disappointment lurking in Yuuto's voice? He tried not to think about it, but he knew what Yuuto's tone sounded like when he was trying to hide any sort of negative feeling.

Then, Wataru had a dreadful thought, _What if I just shot down any hope I ever had of being with him?! What if he likes me back?! There's no way he'd ever tell me now! Great job, Wataru, good going. The only person you've ever liked this damn much and you just went and threw away any and all chance of being together. I can't believe I'm actually this stupid...,_ he looked up at Yuuto to receive a smile that sent his heart kicking into overdrive.

"If you guys say so," Banri sighed with a smile.

"I suggest we all begin to head home," Rio stood to his feet, "I bid you all safe travels".

Soon the others began to disperse until Wataru and Yuuto found themselves walking across their campus alone together. They were casually chatting about music as per usual when Reon approached them, looking somewhat uneasy and Wataru frowned in concern.

"You okay?" He asked, and Reon simply scuffed his shoe on the ground before turning his gaze to Yuuto.

"Can we talk? ...Alone, perhaps?"

Yuuto quirked an eyebrow, "Whatever you wanna say, you can say in front of Wataru". He hadn't meant to sound defensive, Wataru knew, but he knew that Yuuto hated leaving him in the dark about what could be just a simple little thing. "Is it some sort of message from Nayuta? Kenta even?"

"No, it's...just about us," Reon spared a quick glance at Wataru before taking a breath, "Yuuto...I... I know this might sound real crazy, considering our history and everything, but... I like you. A lot. I-I mean I had feelings for you way back in high school but I never said anything, and I felt bad for practically choosing Nayuta over you. But, now we're friends again then...those feelings resurfaced and I just wanted to tell you..."

"...R-Reon..."

Yuuto sounded stunned and Wataru felt every bit just as stunned at what he was hearing. He should've suspected something like this to happen. Who was he kidding, of course Reon would fall for Yuuto just as he had. The world could sometimes be so cruel beneath all its beauty. Wataru looked between the two of them before his eyes settled on Yuuto and he reached out to gently touch his arm, seemingly jolting him back to reality.

"Yuu?"

"H-Huh? O-Oh, sorry. Wasn't expecting that...," Wataru watched as he met Reon's eyes and the GYROAXIA member stepped back half a step.

"Oh... Oh my gosh, are you guys...? Oh heck, Wataru I am _so_ sorry if I totally just stupidly asked your boyfriend out in front of you! It'd totally make sense for you to be together, I should've thought about that before even opening my mouth! I-"

"It's fine. We're not together like that," Wataru kept his voice steady, _No matter how much I wish we were,_ "I'll leave you guys be..."

He moved to set off back to his dorm but Yuuto grabbed his wrist, seeking comfort and support in that moment. Wataru turned back, as much as he could feel his body begging him to run home and potentially throw up whatever feelings he had.

After a few silent and baited breaths, Yuuto shook his head, "Sorry Reon, I... Can I think things over? I just...I need time to...consider my feelings for you, myself. This isn't a no, but it's not exactly a yes, either...if that makes sense?"

Reon nodded with a small smile even though Wataru could tell he was most likely freaking out on the inside, "Sure thing. Take all the time you need, Yuuto, and find me when you're ready to tell me your answer. Whatever you choose, we'll still be friends. Feelings come and go, after all".

The trio nodded their goodbyes to each other and Yuuto slipped his fingers from Wataru's wrist as they continued their walk. The redhead could almost hear the gears turning in his crush's head and he sighed silently to himself, tearing his eyes away from the person beside him and keeping them fixed on the ground. There was something that made Wataru feel sicker than before; Yuuto had said he'd consider it.

Yuuto was going to consider choosing Reon. Wataru knew he shouldn't hope for Yuuto to decline Reon's feelings, however, he still did just that. Because that's what you do when the person you have feelings for gets confessed to right in front of your eyes, you use every bit of willpower to beg to whatever higher being that may be out there to not let your heart be further broken. Wataru was cursing himself for immediately shutting down Banri and Rio's comments from earlier when they'd been the exact things he wanted Yuuto to realise.

He had to see that Wataru was his perfect partner, right?

Little did Wataru know, was that his sick feeling was about to worsen more than he'd ever like to imagine. 


	2. Chapter 2

To say that Wataru was worried would certainly be an understatement. But, he tried not to act too much out of the ordinary. Argonavis still held live shows and practice sessions when available and the five of them were doing relatively well for themselves. Yuuto hadn't said anything to Ren, Banri and Rio about Reon's confession, and Wataru was definitely keeping his mouth shut about it for both their sakes. However, on the inside, he was a mess of whirling emotions all around. 

He knew he'd become quieter over the days, and whenever someone asked about his wellbeing, either he or Yuuto would brush it off as cautiousness kicking in. Most of the time the excuse was valid, but Wataru had developed the tendency to daydream...a lot.

He constantly thought back to Reon's confession, of how Yuuto would either step closer and accept the GYROAXIA member's feeling there and then, leaving Wataru to turn and run with all his hopes painfully crushing his heart. Or, in other versions, Yuuto would step closer to him, hold his hand, slip their fingers together, put an arm around his body, whatever it took to give Reon a clear signal that the man he'd confessed to was happily taken. If he let himself drift into his mind enough then a kiss would come to be shared.

And personally, that was his favourite one. 

There was one daydream where Reon had confessed and Wataru had been the one to put a stop to things before Yuuto could speak his next line. Of course, it was all wishful thinking about what he could've done there and then in the moment when it'd all happened. 

What brought him to be sitting at the counter in _Submariner_ he wasn't entirely sure, probably just the first place on his mind to try easing the mix of emotions he felt were making him sick. Kenzo had given him his usual drink to which he sipped mindlessly whilst being somewhat lost in his thoughts. Since the other members of Argonavis had some errands to run - each to their own - then Wataru's feet had taken him to their one of two usual meeting places. He knew he must look a little rough, as Kenzo kept shooting him sympathetic looks.

The man finally finished cleaning up a glass and sighed a little, leaning on the countertop in front of Wataru, who gave him a sort of surprised look before taking another sip of his drink. 

"You like Yuuto, don't ya?" He chuckled as Wataru's eyes widened, "I can tell when I see someone as lovestruck as you are. These old eyes have seen a lot in their years, you ain't the first and you won't be the last. You should tell him how you feel".

"I can't. Yuu...he'd just turn me down anyway. We're best friends, we're not supposed to be anything more than that. They might say that falling in love with your best friend is the best way to go, but not for us...for me... He's already been confessed to, anyway... Reon's just... Yuu would rather..."

"Choose an old friend who turned away from him all those years ago instead of someone who's stood by his side since the two of you met? I find that hard to believe".

"What makes you think that he'd ever choose me? Reon is everything he could want...," _I am too, but...,_ "Their history together is-"

"Is history," Kenzo cut him off with a knowing smile, "And Yuuto may be a history fanatic but not of that sort. I remember the day he first dragged you in here; quite the memory. His face was brighter than it had been in a long time and I know how fond that boy is of you. Far fonder than either of you would like to think," Something sparked in Wataru's chest. Hope, perhaps? Was there a chance for him, after all? Kenzo must've seen it in his expression, for the smile faltered slightly as he came to rest a hand on Wataru's shoulder with a gentle pat, "Now, I don't mean to start getting your hopes up but you should still tell him about your feelings. You never know what his reaction will be, no matter how well you know him".

_Thanks...I know you mean well, but after hearing him say he'd consider Reon, what's the use of trying?_ "Thank you, Master," he smiled gratefully at the older man and went back to sipping at his drink and becoming lost in light conversation with the bar owner - thankfully any topic other than his strangled love life - and he even got in a solo practice session up on the stage. Something to kill time until one of the others came by.

* * *

"Wataru? ...Wataru. ...Hey, buddy, you okay?"

Wataru snapped out of his most current daze and blinked up at Yuuto, suddenly remembering where they were; in Yuuto's room, studying for an upcoming exam and finishing off an essay or two that they'd somehow managed to keep putting off until barely last minute - something that was accustomed between the two even before the heavy work began to pile in on their music career. Yuuto stood over him with a concerned frown, having abandoned his desk to then join Wataru on his bed.

"You're really out of it lately, what happened? Like seriously, this is so weird for you! You're not usually like this..."

Wataru felt hot with shame for some reason, as if he didn't have the right to be feeling what he did around his best friend. Crushes were supposed to be painful, right? That's why they were called crushes. Although, Wataru knew for certain that what he felt for Yuuto was so much more than a mere crush; he was thoroughly in love with him. 

"Sorry," he apologised with a dip of his head, "I guess I'm just trying to run away from things..."

"You can't escape essays and exams if I can't, that wouldn't be fair~" Yuuto smirked at him, to which Wataru was thankful he hadn't managed to catch on to what he really meant, "But I understand, daydreaming is really nice, huh? There's just this world inside your head that you get to decide whatever you want to happen. Where you are, who you're with, what happens between you both and all that. It's...pretty remarkable. Don't cha think?"

"Yeah...it really is something special for the human brain to do...," _Do you daydream about me the same way I daydream about you when you're not around? Or is it Reon you think of? Which of us means more to you, and in what way? I'm always asking questions I don't think I want to know the answers to and yet, at the same time, I need to know those answers,_ Wataru absentmindedly dropped his head onto Yuuto's shoulder, ignoring the surprised sound escaping the latter's throat as he did so, _Why can't I just be happy being your lyricist and bassist and best friend? Why do I have to want more from you...more of you... Why can't this whole thing just stop already?! I feel so sick and I can't even tell you! I can't tell you the truth in fear you'll turn me away...regardless of what people say..._

"Wataru...you're crying..."

Was he...? Suddenly realising his action and position, Wataru scrambled to his feet and quickly packed his stuff, feeling the heat rising up his body to his cheeks and most likely his entire face was going to blend into his hairline at this rate. 

Scrabbling about with his stuff, he gave a rushed apology to Yuuto and made his escape, his heart clenching as his friend called out to him in an attempt to find out what had suddenly spooked him so much. Why couldn't Wataru just control himself anymore? Usually he wasn't so jumpy and frantic and...lost in himself. Usually he wasn't feeling so anxious and hurt. He knew well enough that Yuuto could reject Reon's feelings, and he could even do the same to Wataru's and not want to be romantically involved with either of them. He didn't know whether that would make him feel better or not, if he was truly honest. At the same time, he'd be getting what he wanted - for Reon to be rejected - but also not getting what he wanted - to be with Yuuto himself.

He quickly made his way into his own room and dumped his stuff off before grabbing a jacket and shrugging it on over his hoodie before rushing out to exit the entire building. It would be the first place Yuuto would come if he bothered to come looking for him, and right now Wataru painfully wanted to be as far from him as he could. Not only had he brushed off any indication of what he was truly feeling, but now he'd just ran away like some kind of coward.

Perhaps he was a coward if Reon could confess to Yuuto but he, himself, couldn't...

Walking with a fast pace, he twisted and turned corner after corner, just hoping to find some place where none of his friends would find him. He could hear the frantic, shaky panting of his breath as he walked with quick steps until he turned one corner and crashed straight into something - or rather, some _one._

With a groan and having found himself sitting on the ground, wincing at the slight jolts of pain, a voice pierced through his ears, "Oh my good God, are you alright?! I'm so, so, soooo sorry! H-Hey, you're not dead right? Right?! Oh hecking, what will I do if you're dead? Hey, you can hear me, right?! Please?!"

Wataru managed to nod, hearing a sigh of relief and he blinked to adjust his vision to come into focus on bright ginger hair and wide sky blue eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Wataru's head was spinning. Just how hard had the hit been? It felt like he'd run into a concrete pillar somehow and he furiously began to rub at his eyes as his thoughts dare remind him of that echoing voice; _"Wataru...you're crying..."._ How could he be so stupid? So weak... Wataru was a coward. Yuuto would worry about him now, having had him run out just like that with no explanation. He blinked as he drew his arm away, seeing a hand being held out in front of him. He took it and let the owner of the hand pull him to his feet.

"You sure you're okay- Wait, I know you! I think?" Wataru's eyes looked up and he cursed himself when he recognised Fuuta Kaminoshima, the vocalist of a band Yuuto seemed highly interested in; Fujin RIZING! Just his luck. Not that Fuuta was a bad guy, Wataru could see clear as day that his sunny personality was as genuine as they come. "You're that bassist from Argonavis, right? Matoba...Wataru?"

Wataru nodded slowly, "That's me..."

"Man...you look really rough...," Fuuta caught himself and coughed lightly, "S-Sorry! That was stupid to say. I-I just meant that...that... Are you alright? Wait, no, that's dumb too, dammit," he sighed in defeat but Wataru saw the huge concern swirling in his blue eyes.

"You're fine. It's Kaminoshima, right?"

"Yep! But you can just call me Fuuta! It's so much easier than that long surname of mine, eh?"

Wataru nodded again before rubbing at his eyes again, the remaining wetness from his crying having clung to his eyelashes before his run-in with Fuuta. He gave a shaky sigh before deciding to fake a smile and see if he could avoid anymore questions about his wellbeing, even if he did know Fuuta only meant well.

"Thanks for helping me up, sorry for running into you. I...I have to go..."

"W-Wait! I-I might not be great at some stuff like knowing where certain places are on a map o-or just even more simple stuff but...I know when someone's hurting. You're hurting right now. I don't know why, but I want to help you, Wataru".

"H-Help me...?" Wataru stumbled on his words as he looked at the vocalist, "Why would you want to help me? You don't even know me aside from being part of Argonavis. There's no need to get yourself involved with me and my stupid little pathetic crush on Yuu-"

Damn it.

"Oh...so that's the problem, huh? Love life struggles".

Double damn it. 

"Your leader is a pretty good-looking guy, I can see why you'd like him so much! And you two must be really close friends, too. Does he...know about the way you feel?" Wataru shook his head lightly, deciding it was better to keep his mouth closed. Fuuta hummed thoughtfully before patting his shoulder, "I'll be honest, I've seen you around campus now and then. You tend to always be by yourself but I guess you guys must meet up eventually or something, which is fine. Uhh, I mean, what I'm getting at is that you're free to...hang out with me if you want to. It might even help to take your mind off things sometimes when you need some space away from him. Sound good?"

"...W-Why would you give me such an offer? Like I said, you-"

"Don't even know you, I heard. But hey, I like making people smile and honestly, you deserve to smile more, Wataru! Of course, you don't have to hang out with me if you have other plans with him and I may not be the most experienced when it comes to matters of the heart but I don't want to see someone hurting when they could just as easily be smiling and radiating positive energy instead! That's just...from a passer-by's perspective though".

Wataru nodded and felt his head swilling from the crash. He then felt Fuuta take his hand and press something into his palm. Looking down he saw a series of numbers scrawled onto a torn piece of paper. Fuuta's number, he guessed from the ginger boy's sheepish but pleased grin.

"Just take it. In case you need someone to vent to, I can help. I hope. ...I'd like to be your friend if you let me, Wataru...," There was a blush on his cheeks and he rubbed the back of his neck, "Um, well, I'd best get back before my guys wonder where the heck I got to. I hope your situation sorts itself soon and you find the happiness you're looking for! See ya!"

Wataru watched him take off over his shoulder and looked back at the number in his hand, his lips twitching as he pushed it into his pocket to redeem later. He'd keep Fuuta's offer in mind, for all he knew, he could need a new shoulder to lean on much sooner than anticipated.

* * *

Several days passed by and since then, Wataru had taken up Fuuta's offer of hanging out with him on campus. The two had surprisingly become quick friends and eventually it became routine for Wataru to seek the other boy out each day. He found that whenever he spent time with Fuuta, he was less inclined to think about Yuuto and Reon or worry about what could become of the two. And he was happy as he talked with Fuuta's friends and fellow bandmates; Aoi, Yamato and occasionally Misaki (he saw Kohei at times but less often on campus). Being with them and them having made him feel extra welcome in their social circle, Wataru swore the air felt lighter as he breathed and the temperature felt as warm as if he stood right next to the sun (and with Fuuta being Fuuta, he guessed he was in a sense).

He laughed and joked around with them rather than staying on the sidelines and observing subtly until he needed to give his input. It was more different from Argonavis than he'd imagined when he'd first made the decision to make some new friends, but he wasn't regretting it. On the really good days it felt as if he'd been a part of their friendship group for much longer than just a simple couple of weeks. With barely any stress clouding his mind, Wataru felt at ease and comfortable.

Aoi and Yamato were exceptionally nice to him and they looked just as happy as Fuuta did whenever the vocalist dragged him over to them after classes ended when they didn't share any. If he'd told them why he'd suddenly decided to include Wataru in their group get-togethers then they cleverly hadn't mentioned anything of the sort; even when the topic of talk did change to what was happening with Argonavis.

"I've been thinking," Aoi said one day as the newfound friends sat on a patch of grass together, "Wouldn't it be interesting to hear Fuuta sing one of Wataru's songs?"

"That...doesn't sound too bad," Yamato mumbled.

Fuuta's eyes were shining and Wataru felt his heart beat a tad bit faster. Fuuta's voice was different from Ren's or even Yuuto's but could he even create a song for someone like his new friend? Then again, he had been writing lyrics long before he'd met Ren or even heard him sing so perhaps it wouldn't be too difficult, and it wasn't as if he had to think up the melody and neither did Rio. Whoever composed from Fujin RIZING! could work their magic to his words.

"That sounds incredible! Wataru, we should totally do it! We can say we're doing a... a...," Fuuta's excitement dampened a bit as his face twisted in thought, "What's that thing again I'm thinking of?"

"A collaboration?" Wataru ventured, having begun to come to know how Fuuta's brain worked.

"Yeah! That thing!"

And so that set off a new kind of warmth in Wataru's heart, for as much as he adored writing for Argonavis, this could be a pretty fun experience. He already knew Yuuto would catch word of the idea and protest, saying that Wataru was Argonavis' lyricist only and that Fujin RIZING! had their own, but since when did Goryo Yuuto have the right to start parenting and policing him? If Fuuta wanted to do a collaboration, then Wataru could give him that. It was just some lyrics anyway, it wasn't like Argonavis had to have every word he wrote come out of Ren's mouth.

* * *

Wataru swore he hadn't felt happier than he did nowadays. Fuuta and his friends had definitely set a new spring in his step and it most certainly hadn't gone unnoticed by the rest of the Argonavis members; Yuuto especially. He hadn't brought up the day Wataru had run out of his room out of respect, but that didn't mean he hadn't been worried and Wataru understood that with the way Yuuto had started looking at him. It made his heart flip and yet he still couldn't find the courage to confess his feelings for his leader and best friend.

But, at the same time, Wataru had begun to space out more and more.

Argonavis had a day free of college assignments and live performances, so they decided to go and catch a movie to then spend the rest of the day talking about (if it was good enough to warrant that, of course) since it had become common interest for them to share theory ideas for things they watched as a group. With Wataru away from any pens and paper he could get his hands on the scribble lyrics down for Fuuta, the bassist became lost in his thoughts as the band walked.

He was in one of his clouded dazes when he felt Yuuto take his hand into his own, a blush immediately rising to his cheeks and his heart hammering in his chest. Yuuto met his confused gaze with a bright smile, "Huh? W-Why are you...?"

"You keep spacing out recently. Can't have you wander into oncoming traffic or something because you're off in your own world".

"R-Right...sorry..." Wataru looked down at his feet, watching the pavement glide backwards as his legs continued pushing him forward.

"Besides, you're not the only one with a lot on their mind right now...," Yuuto squeezed his hand and Wataru lifted his head slightly, "I'm still thinking about Reon...and what I should tell him".

_I don't want to know! I don't want to listen!_ Wataru felt his breath catch in his throat but didn't cough. He felt his eyes start to water but held in any sign of crying. This was so stupid, he should just tell Yuuto how he felt about him, but why couldn't he? He knew why any mention of Reon tended to set him off; he'd confessed to the boy Wataru had fallen in love with, the two even had a strong history together. He felt inferior to Misono Reon of GYROAXIA.

"Yuu, I-"

"Are you two coming or not?" Rio's voice interrupted anything that Wataru would say (and what could he say? He didn't have the guts to confess still, as stupid as it made him). Wataru hadn't even noticed he and Yuuto had fallen that far behind the other three of their mutual friends.

Banri had his hands on his hips, tapping his foot impatiently, "Yeah, we'll be late for the movie otherwise!"

"Sorry! We're coming!" Yuuto called back and the trio ahead turned back on their way, Banri chatting excitedly to Ren and occasionally looking back over his shoulder at Rio. "C'mon Wataru, maybe the movie will take your mind off things. We can talk later, okay?"

They did not have that later talk, and Wataru felt more distant from Yuuto than he ever had before.


	4. Chapter 4

"Oooh, so _that's_ what happened for us to run into each other! Riiiight," Fuuta hummed from where he and Wataru sat on a railing outside the store Aoi was in where he was buying things for Fujin RIZING!, "And since then Yuuto's been really looking out for you, huh? Then that must totally mean he returns your feelings for him, doesn't it?! Sure, he's your best friend and band leader and stuff but sounds to me like he's taking a special interest in you again".

Wataru wished with all his heart that he could believe his friend, but he shook his head instead, "Yuu just cares for everyone the same. He's only acting this way because he thinks he did something wrong to suddenly upset me...with me running out like I did. Besides, that probably just gives him even more reason to want Reon. He just wants to assure that everything's okay between us so him getting into that relationship won't affect things".

"But he doesn't need that guitarist from GYROAXIA! Whether they're old friends or not, you've done so much more for him! Doesn't he see that he wouldn't have Argonavis without you?"

"He does, but that's not going to convince him that he should be with me instead. He doesn't even know I like him the same way Reon does! Reon's the one who had the guts to confess to him before I could... Honestly, Fuuta, I don't even know why he's hesitating like this; it's clear to me that he wants to choose Reon, so why doesn't he just do it already? You've seen them on campus together with me, how happy and free they look together. Yuu and I probably aren't even as close as I think we are anyway..."

"That's not true!" Fuuta scowled at him a little as he lowered his head into his shoulders, swinging his legs back and forth, "How can you guys not be close?! Alright, so you don't hang out on campus that much - and maybe that's partly my fault now because I wanted to befriend you - but you're bandmates! That should automatically make you close! He was the one who asked to start a band with you, wasn't he? You got started on this road _together,_ so Yuuto just needs to get his brain in gear and see you for what you truly are to him!"

_What I truly am to him?_ One word came to mind; _Coward._ Wataru shook his head again. Even he knew that wasn't true. He wasn't a coward for not having the courage to confess to his crush before someone else had, not at all. Undeserving, perhaps? Not if Fuuta had anything to say about it. In his eyes, Wataru was the person who most deserved to be Yuuto's boyfriend above anyone else. Maybe he could just talk to Reon about it? See if Yuuto had spoken about him. No, that'd be too weird and personal.

"Don't tell me you have that little faith in yourself!" Fuuta nudged him, "You deserve better than that... You deserve to be happy, Wataru..."

"I-I know!" Wataru finally found his voice again and turned to Fuuta, "But I can't help it...this whole thing is such a huge mess!"

"Well, from where I'm standing, Yuuto doesn't even need to remember Reon exists when he has you with him!"

There was a pause before both boys spurted into a short round of giggling. 

"I...I think that's a little on the extreme side!" Wataru covered his mouth and his eyes widened as Fuuta smirked and his hands shot out toward him, fingers dancing over his sides and Wataru gripped harder onto the railing either side of him as he failed to contain his bubbling laughter, "N-No...! Fuuta! Qu-Quit it~!"

The vocalist didn't let up on his attack, tickling Wataru so much and grinning until the corners of their mouths hurt and there were tears in their eyes. There was pride shining in Fuuta's eyes as Wataru nudged him with a small smirk followed by a grin. His heart felt light and free, as if nothing could take away the happiness that tingled throughout his body. That was when Wataru started to notice Fuuta's eyes.

They were a different shade from Yuuto's - eyes he was so used to having look his way with pride and excited joy - and yet they held the same warmth. Bright blue like the sky without any clouds and matched with his orange hair, Wataru really did swear Fuuta was the living personification of the sun. So bright, so warm...able to simply just smile at Wataru and chase all his dark clouding doubts away. To lift the heaviness from his weighty heart and make him feel lighter than air.

He felt his cheeks heating and ducked his head away hoping the other didn't see his oncoming blush. He would fail to notice Fuuta had automatically done the same.

"Matoba," he jerked his head up at hearing his name called and found himself staring right into Rio's face, "This is where you've been then".

"I've been with a friend," Wataru replied simply and briefly jerked a thumb to Fuuta who only ducked his head further, "Or is that some sort of crime now to you?"

Rio rolled his eyes and folded his arms over his chest, "I don't have time for your snarky attitude toward me. It's Goryo. He's becoming worried over you, more than usual, to the point of fretting".

"What's wrong with him?" A spark fizzled through Wataru.

"He keeps saying you might want to join Fujin RIZING! since you and Kaminoshima here have been getting so...close recently".

Fuuta gasped as Wataru's eyes widened, "That's paranoid talk! Wataru and I are just friends! Of course, he's more than welcome to be a part of Fujin RIZING! but I know Wataru's place is with Argonavis. That's where he belongs, with you, Yuuto and the others! It wouldn't be fair or right to change what's meant to be".

Did Fuuta mean his place in the band or his wanted romance with his band leader specifically? Wataru would never know. All he did was let Fuuta touch the crook of his arm and smile at him like the piece of walking warmth sunshine that he was. Wataru quirked a small smile back and stood up, sliding himself off the railing as Rio stepped back to make room.

"I think it's best if I go back and see him for myself. Reassure him that I'm still by his side no matter what. Fuuta, thanks though and tell Aoi I'm sorry I couldn't stay longer".

Rio was already making his move away from them, heading to attend to his own tasks, and Fuuta jumped down from the railing to grab hold of Wataru's wrist.

"W-Wait a minute!"

Wataru turned to him, surprised, "Huh?"

"I...I, err...," Fuuta fumbled over his words, his finger curling around Wataru's wrist as he swallowed and managed to look the redhead in the eyes, "I just thought of something! How about I give you a nickname? Because we're friends and all! And, err, because I thought it'd be fun...?" His grin was sheepish and made Wataru nod in encouragement, "So I was thinking how about something like...Taru! Yeah, Taru! What'cha think?"

Wataru blinked, rolling the nickname around in his head before smiling and nodding, "Taru sounds fun".

"Great! Then Taru it is from now on! I'm gonna go and find Aoi and see if he needs my help in there, good luck with Yuuto! See you later, Taru~!"

Wataru watched him beam a final time and run into the store before he headed back home to where Yuuto was apparently waiting for him. 

Yeah...Taru sounded fun indeed.

* * *

Having spent time with Fuuta, Wataru had nearly forgotten that it was arranged for he and Yuuto to spend the evening in the sharehouse alone. It had completely slipped his mind in what the other three were up to but he assumed they would be together and whatever had led to this arrangement was something he and Yuuto hadn't found too much of an interest in. 

It felt weird at first, with Yuuto constantly frowning at him and asking if he was alright. Wataru could only nod and give him small smiles as the movie they'd chosen to watch played on the TV. He felt tense and the air almost was too thick for him to breathe properly. He started to let his mind wander to what Fuuta had told him, reassuring him that Yuuto would make his choice and become his boyfriend. 

He was jolted from his thoughts as Yuuto wrapped his arms around him and pulled him so the gap between them closed up on the couch. Wataru suddenly felt hot and his heart beat wildly, his body flushed against his crush's and he forced himself to look up at the guitarist. Yuuto smiled warmly down at him before letting him go and air seemed to rush into Wataru's lungs before Yuuto drapped a blanket over them both.

Wataru shivered from the sudden change in temperature and had to stop himself from stiffening when Yuuto's arm slung around his shoulders, laying his forearm on the headrest. Forcing his eyes back on the movie and trying to concentrate on what was happening in the fictional little universe on screen, Wataru jumped when Yuuto's breath stirred next to his ear.

"Talk to me, Wataru..."

"Th-There's nothing to talk about, Yuu...?"

"I'm worried about you," Wataru felt his heart flip, "You've been so busy with...with others... I feel like I'm losing you..."

Wataru was quick to turn to fully face him, "You're not! I promised - _vowed_ \- to stay by your side and that won't change! Fuuta, he's...h-he's just been so nice to me and we got close...that's all!"

"...How much do you mean that?"

Wataru blinked before frowning a little and gripped Yuuto's shoulders, "I mean every word! Is this because I wrote Fujin RIZING! a song? It was just the one time! I swear!"

Yuuto met his gaze, that faint blue swirling with something that Wataru was unable to read. He failed to control his blush as the brunet pressed their foreheads together with a smile, "That's good then. That means I don't have to worry so much anymore. Thank you, Wataru".

"You're my partner and my very best friend, Yuu...nothing and no one changes that, right?"

"Right, nothing and no one".

Wataru smiled back and let Yuuto pull him into a cuddle under the blankets. He felt so warm and Wataru wanted to stay in that place forever. _What did all that even mean? Have I really been hanging out with Fuuta so much that he got worried I'd want to leave? I always need Yuu...so I'll never stop following his lead. Even if I'm right and we never become a couple like I wish, then that doesn't change the fact that Yuu's my leader. My partner...my light...he's mine no matter what he chooses..._

Before long, Wataru noticed Yuuto had fallen asleep and he watched his peaceful face with a loving smile. Reaching up to gently stroke Yuuto's hair from his eyes and his heart clenched almost painfully when Yuuto slightly leant into his touch.

"It's like I have the chance...," he whispered, "I want to be with you like this for real so badly... I want to tell you everything I feel... I just want to be yours...," Wataru pressed the palm of his free hand to his eyes, feeling them water as he leaned in close and pressed his lips to Yuuto's cheek sweetly, "I love you, Yuu... I love you..."

Even though he'd finally said it, he doubted Yuuto would've heard whilst in his slumber. He pulled back reluctantly and smiled sadly, carefully slipping himself away thankfully without waking his bandmate and switched the TV off, dimmed the lights for when the others came home and decided it was best to climb into his bed and sacrifice himself to his world of dreams.

* * *

"Taru, that's amazing news!" Fuuta was bouncing excitedly as he walked beside Wataru, the two having just finished up a class together.

"I-Is it really? Nothing really happened...," Wataru rubbed the back of his neck, blushing faintly.

"You told him how you felt! That has to count for something, doesn't it?! Now he knows!"

"He was sleeping though, I-I doubt he even heard! Whatever I felt between us last night, it...it couldn't have possibly-"

"Stop putting yourself down all the time!" Fuuta stepped in front of him with a determined glare although it melted almost instantly, "You're better than that, I keep telling you... I just want you to be happy, Taru..."

Wataru smiled and nodded, "I know, and I thank you for all you've done thus far. But, I can't help thinking that it was his way of-" he cut himself short as they rounded the corner of the building they were exiting from. His eyes grew wide and his grip on his possessions slackened. His heart felt like it was hammering at his chest and he swore he forgot how to breathe. 

Fuuta was looking at him in concern and touched his arm, "Taru? Taru, what's wrong? What-..." his friend trailed off as he, too, caught sight of what had made Wataru's world come to a standstill.

Yuuto had finally made his choice.


	5. Chapter 5

Wataru felt sick. Sick right down to the pit of his stomach. His throat felt tight like wire had been wrapped around it, cutting into his skin. His heart pounded in his chest like a tiger fighting to escape a cage. He could see his vision blurring and as much as he wished he could keep it that way, his body disobeyed his wishes and he blinked before wiping his sleeve over them, feeling his cheeks stain with wetness. He sniffed but forced himself to keep looking even as Fuuta tugged near-frantically on his arm trying to tear him away from the scene before him.

The scene? Well, it was what he had expected all along with his negativity. Yuuto had chosen Reon; the only evidence he needed was what he was forcing himself to see - to know it was really happening - his hard crush with his arms around someone else. Their kiss looked soft, sweet and innocent. Reon with his arms locked around Yuuto's neck as he tilted his head to the side slightly. It was like watching a couple from a movie except Wataru wasn't crying with the joy of them having gotten together after months and months of mutual pining.

He knew his feelings were an ugly mix of jealousy and anger. Of guilty sadness and regret. Why hadn't he told Yuuto sooner? What if that one early confession could've tilted everything in his favour and gotten him the love he wanted? Would he be there now, standing in Reon's place like he always had been up until this very moment? He'd never really know, huh? There was no way to turn back the clock and figure it all out. To see how things may have gone differently. 

"Taru? Hey, Taru, c'mon...it's gonna be alright...," Fuuta tugged at him again, taking his hand and gently ushering him away from the upsetting scene of the new happy couple. "I'm so sorry...," he said once they had found the nearest bench where Wataru simply collapsed against him, riddled and wracked with endless sobbing. Fuuta could only let him weep into his shoulder whilst he rubbed his back soothingly. Wataru hadn't heard Fuuta ever be this quiet but that was the least of his worries right now.

He felt himself stiffen in Fuuta's arms when footsteps approached and he was all too familiar with the pattern that reached his ears where he was surprised he could hear anything at all through the rushing of blood sounding in there.

"Wataru?! What happened?! Is he okay?!"

That was Yuuto's voice; panicked and questioning at seeing his partner in such an upset state.

"H-He's just upset over stressing for an exam, that's all!" Bless Fuuta for trying to come to his rescue with an excuse but unfortunately Yuuto knew him better than that. Knowing full well that Wataru would rather stuff himself with sweets until he was sick than cry over being stressed out. "I-I can take him back to the FuuRai sharehouse, it'll be fine!"

"I'd rather take him back home myself...all the same".

"I-I...uhh... H-Hey Taru, what do you want to do...?"

Wataru lifted his head slowly and fought back tears as seeing Yuuto's concerned expression just made him want to cry harder. He wiped at his eyes and looked between the two of them, noticing that Reon hung back a few paces. What he wanted was to wake up and find himself in Yuuto's arms, safe and sound and warm and loved like never before. He wanted to reverse everything that had happened. Why did Reon have to get close to Yuuto again just to go and steal him away? But was it stealing when Wataru never had Yuuto in the first place? Even before he'd caught feelings, Yuuto had been Reon's friend and bandmate long before Wataru had stepped on the scene.

He thought painfully back to last night. The kiss on the cheek, the confession, the talk and the warmth from where they'd simply laid together cuddling into the night. What had that all meant when Yuuto had decided to date Reon? Then it hit him. The way Yuuto had said he thought he'd been losing Wataru. To have Wataru confirm that he'd still always be at his side...had that been...?

Had last night been Yuuto's way of letting him go...?

"Hey...," Yuuto crouched down in front of him and put a hand on his knee, stroking gently as he spoke, "You never said anything last night about an exam... Is it really that bothersome for you?"

_Not about an exam, but there's things I did say last night...and things I didn't... I don't blame you for how I feel, it's never going to be your fault, Yuu,_ Wataru whined softly and Yuuto sighed softly.

"Should I call Kenta or go and find him? He might be able to-"

"No!" Wataru suddenly yelled, cutting Reon's suggestion off and startling the three boys around him, "Not him! N-Not him...," he _really_ didn't need his brother sticking his nose in where he wasn't wanted nor needed. He shook his head in defiance and Yuuto rubbed his shoulder on one side, Fuuta the other. His heart felt so heavy and torn, oozing with conflict.

"Alright, alright, you're gonna be fine, Wataru...," Yuuto murmured and bit his lip in thought, eyes shifting around him as his mind clicked gears, "Hmm... Fuuta, it might actually be best if you did take him back to your sharehouse for today. I can drop by in the morning and see how he's doing then. Sound good?"

_I doubt I'll feel much better than I do right now...,_ Wataru thought and he looked at Fuuta who grinned at him reassuringly.

"No worries, I'll take care of Taru! And so will everyone else!" 

_I'm lucky to have you, Fuuta...ever so lucky..._

* * *

It wasn't Wataru first trip to the Fujin RIZING! sharehouse but it had him gawping just as it had before; they lived above a goddamn sweet shop for crying out loud! Literally his ideal image of Heaven!

He'd managed to at least stop his tears as he and Fuuta walked together, the ginger haired boy opting to hold his hand the whole way and he caught him giggling as Wataru's eyes caught sight of the sweets, briefly letting go to drop some yen on the counter as he took some from the shelves, waving gratefully to the shop's owner behind the counter who smiled back at him. He was used to them doing it by now.

They headed upstairs quickly and made themselves comfy in Fuuta's room, the vocalist cheerily greeting his friends and bandmates as they went. Wataru watched him flop on the bed and turn to him, patting the space beside him, "C'mere, we can watch some live shows to put your mind off things, maybe?" Wataru nodded at the suggestion and Fuuta grinned brighter, not hesitating to press up close to him as they sat back against the headboard and pillow of his bed.

Fuuta was always warm and Wataru near enough melted against him, eventually leaning his head on Fuuta's shoulder as he focused his eyes on the recordings and forced his mind to drain itself of anything that related to Reon and Yuuto. 

"Are...you okay? F-Feeling better at least, I mean!" He nodded and shot his friend a smile before hearing him sigh in relief in response, "That's good. I guess having them there right after seeing what was happening, especially after what you told me about last night too, wasn't exactly great, huh? Well, he let you stay with me tonight and I know the others won't mind. They'll understand if I just tell them you don't want to be around the rest of your band right now. Secret's safe with me!"

"You can tell them the truth if you'd like," he mumbled wearily, "Not like it matters now. He's made his choice and that choice is his past who's become his present and will be his future. I just have to get used to that..."

"If you're sure... I won't say anything unless they directly ask, alright? I want to be a good friend to you, Taru".

"You already are," Wataru found himself starting to smile as they talked, "You've been really amazing, Fuuta. I can't thank you enough for it".

Fuuta blushed and ran his fingers through his hair in a ruffle, "Aw shucks, man~ You've also been amazing to me too, you know! Ever so! It feels nice having a new friend to hang out with~ And everyone else is pretty fond of you too! So...yeah!"

Wataru giggled a tiny bit and shook his head which allowed him to turn into Fuuta's side and he didn't mind when the other gently put an arm around him. He even caught his cheeks heating up but decided not to think anything of it.

Today had been stressful indeed, but he guessed now that Yuuto wasn't keeping him anxiously waiting to see what he did about Reon's confession then things could begin to get better for him. For all of them. And besides, Wataru could count on having Fuuta by his side.

* * *

Wataru and Fuuta spent the night cuddled together watching movies, televised concerts and eating sweets from the shop downstairs. Wataru felt something sparking in the warmth between them and Fuuta was nothing but nice to him even defending his stay when Misaki and Kohei had very minor doubts about him being around. It almost felt like he was a part of their formed family but he knew he already had that found family feeling with those in his own band.

And he knew he couldn't avoid Yuuto forever. They needed to talk but Wataru had no idea what he would or could say. He thought about it now as the members of Fujin RIZING! had left the two of them alone at a table when Yuuto had kept to his word and turned up at the sharehouse the following morning. He should just confess now, right? Just come out and say it; that he'd held romantic feelings for his leader this entire time and he'd broken down at seeing his chance be snatched away from him by someone who had hurt Yuuto in the past!

But the words still refused to come even now. Even as those blue eyes stared at him with such gentleness and concern, he couldn't deny that his own were watering already and Yuuto kept squeezing his hand in reassurance and comfort but Wataru struggled to find it in himself.

"I'm really worried about you...," Yuuto's voice was almost a whisper, "This isn't like you at all. Normally you'd tell me anything..." _You didn't tell me you'd decided to start dating Reon or that you even had those kind of feelings for him now, did you?_ Wataru bit his lip, biting the words back knowing they would come out harshly if he let them. He let Yuuto continue on, "You mean so much to me, you know you do, I don't understand why you're suddenly being so distant from me... Wataru, it hurts. I miss you dammit!"

There was a painful crack to Yuuto's tone that Wataru's heart shattered (he didn't even know there was anything left to break in his chest, to be honest).

Yuuto squeezed his hand tighter, clasping it together now in both of his own and bringing them up to his lips, "Tell me...tell me what did I do wrong...?"

_It's not you! I don't have the right to feel this way... It feels like you're the one hurting me when really I'm the one who's hurting you...right? I don't want to hurt you, Yuu..._

"If I offered a hug, just to start with, would you let me or would you not want even that...?" Yuuto sounded genuinely hurt and Wataru complied with his request, getting up to move closer and letting Yuuto pull him down onto his lap, hugging him around his middle tightly and pressing his nose to the crook of his neck, "Thank you... Whatever I did, I'm sorry, Wataru... Maybe I'll never know because you'll never tell me but I don't want this distance between us. You're too special to me..."

_Don't... You should be like this with Reon now, not me... I want... I... I wish you were someone else right now...,_ Wataru silently gasped at his own thought, _N-No! I only meant-! I-I meant-!_ He glanced over to the closed door that led to Fuuta's room and wondered if he and Aoi were listening on the other side or if Aoi was keeping him distracted from possibly eavesdropping. _I love Yuu but...right now? Right now I'd rather be with Fuuta... I need his warmth...warmth like the sun itself..._

"Y...Yuu...," he croaked out timidly and Yuuto lifted his head to look him in the eyes. Wataru's throat felt tight and sickly, his stomach twisting painfully in knots, "Pr-Promise you won't...leave me on my own...?"

"Never! Reon and I may be dating now but admittedly I never wanted that to start changing things between me and you. I know I've been thinking about and spending a lot of time with him lately and it probably hasn't helped with the growing distance between us but I promise, I'll try harder for you, Wataru. And...," Yuuto's gaze flickered down slightly before meeting his eyes again, "If you enjoy being with Fuuta and the others here and it makes you happy then that's okay too. Just..." he seemed to hug him tighter, "Just so long as you're okay...that's all that matters".

Wataru nodded and hugged Yuuto back, feeling only slightly relieved. He mostly felt guilty for making him worry so much to the point of feeling hurt. 

"Are you...happy, Yuu? With Reon?"

"Right now I am. I mean, aside from worrying about you, of course. He's been a great help with calming me down best he can. I love him but who knows, it might not work out like we think or hope or-"

"Don't say that, Yuu...," Wataru forced himself a smile, one that looked soft, sweet and genuine enough to Yuuto, "Just think about the positives and be happy together, okay?"

"And you? What about you?"

Wataru stole another glance to the door, his smile fell into be completely genuine as he thought about that warmth Fuuta had and shared with him, "I'll be alright, Yuu, so try not to worry anymore".

_Fuuta understands what I've really been thinking about. He promised to stay with me through whatever choice you made. You've chosen Reon and now all I can pray to do is hope this is right for us both. I'd tell you I'll find my own happiness but..._

_...I think I may have already found it._


	6. Chapter 6

Months passed by and Reon and Yuuto were celebrating their six-month anniversary before they knew it. Strangely, Wataru hadn't felt jealous about it. Well, he'd been getting better at least. He still had his crush on Yuuto but he had felt it beginning to dwindle down and soon the raging fire was simply a tiny ember. He knew it wouldn't go out entirely, Yuuto meant far too much to him. But, he no longer clung to the hope that they would end up together. He wouldn't deny that it would be nice but it was evident enough that the couple of six months weren't growing apart any time soon.

Instead, Wataru had been searching elsewhere and Fuuta had been right by his side through it all. It had helped them grow much closer to each other as Fuuta helped support Wataru through the stages that came with seeing your crush loved up with someone else. It had started off painful despite the talk Yuuto and he had had but gradually it became easier to swallow his feelings down and keep his composure around the two. Wataru had talked with Reon, apologising for all the times he'd snapped at him out of jealousy and Reon had made a promise not to tell Yuuto about his crush.

Yes, Yuuto still didn't know how Wataru felt. But, it had been decided that it was better that way. Wataru could learn to move on without Yuuto worrying about whether he was making him uncomfortable whenever he talked about his boyfriend or started up their PDA while he was around. 

Fuuta and Yuuto had been getting along great with the latter thanking him for taking Wataru under his wing and helping him when Yuuto simply couldn't (mostly because he didn't know what Wataru's exact problem had been and Fuuta was, to his knowledge, the only one who knew - as did the rest of Fujin RIZING). Wataru felt his heart soar whenever he got to witness the two of them hanging out and getting along. And apparently it was beginning to catch the attention of some of those around him that his eyes lingered on Fuuta a little too long.

"You like him! You so like him! Ahahaha!"

"It's not funny, Banri nor is it true!" Wataru snapped, blushing while his bandmate simply hollered to his own amusement while they sat on Wataru's bed, the rest of the sharehouse empty.

"Oh ple~ase! It's so fricking obvious, Wataru-kun! Pfft, and to think all this time I thought you'd be crushing hard on Yuuto-kun not his idol, hehehe!"

Wataru pouted, hunching his shoulders up and avoiding looking in Banri's eyes. He momentarily blessed the second his phone buzzed and he swiped it up to find out who was coming to his rescue with a text; 

[Fuuta]: _Hey Taru I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out right now? If you're not busy of course!_

"Oooh~ Who's that, is it your little crush, Loverboy~?"

Wataru hissed a little and responded to Fuuta's message with a quick _"sure, meet you usual place in ten"_ and shot Banri a glare as he stood up, "Never call me that again. But he is the one I'm meeting so...d-don't you dare say anything more!"

"Hahaha, sure, sure~ You have fun Loverboy~ I'll be sure to tell Yuuto-kun who you're with when he gets back from his own date~"

Wataru gawked and turned on Banri with a flash of his eyes, "IT'S NOT A DATE!!" he yelled before leaving a cackling drummer behind.

* * *

"Fuuta!"

"Taru!"

The two met in a gracious, tight hug. Hands gripped onto each other as if they'd been separated for much longer than less than twenty-four hours. They erupted into fits of bubbly giggles and Wataru followed Fuuta into a light jog up a grassy hill where a blanket already lay on the ground and a hamper basket at the edge. Fuuta blushed as he tugged Wataru down onto the material, facing each other with their legs crossed.

"I brought some snacks and stuff just in case you wanted anything. I've definitely learnt about how much you adore your sweets~"

Wataru chuckled, his eyes softening fondly, "Well, I know that I'm very fond of you since you've been so sweet to me yourself through all that chaos a few months back~" He saw Fuuta blush and was soon blushing himself. Was that flirting? Since when had he started to flirt with Fuuta? Had this even been the first time or just the first time he'd noticed? No...Wataru had noticed he'd been taking extra notice of his friend for some time now. It all felt so familiar...

_I think we should just admit it to ourselves now; Banri's right and he is going to tease us forever about it. Wait, us? I'm talking to myself! Ugh... But hey, this is how things were with Yuu after all and Fuuta's never mentioned anything about liking someone or someone liking him. Heck, if anyone then it'd surely be Aoi, right? Aoi would've told me if he liked Fuuta anyway, we trust each other that much nowadays. I've come so far with all of FuuRai...wow..._

"Hey Taru? Taru~," Fuuta poked his cheek and Wataru blinked as the ginger-haired boy giggled, his smile bright, "You were doing that spacing out thing again~ Thinking about someone special? I hope it's me~"

"It is," Wataru blurted before he could stop himself and think things through. 

Fuuta lost his smile in surprise and his hands lowered into his lap from where they'd been pushing on his cheeks with his elbows resting on his legs. Wataru gulped and ducked his head, avoiding his gaze (gosh, he felt he was going to be doing that a lot today). A few moments passed between them before Wataru felt Fuuta tap his shoulder. He slowly turned his head and was met with a peck to the corner of his mouth. Now it was Fuuta's turn to duck and look away from him while Wataru simply stared at him with his mouth open a little way like a fish on land figuring out how to walk on its fins.

Maybe Fuuta hadn't exactly meant to get him so close to his lips but he'd clearly wanted to kiss him one way or another. Wataru's heart was hammering in his chest, blood roaring in his ears. He reached for Fuuta's hand and linked their fingers together loosely so that the other could pull away if he wanted to. But Fuuta secured their handhold and peeked at him with shimmering eyes of clear blue. The colour of his eyes had always been something Wataru loved about Fuuta.

Neither of them dared to speak yet didn't let go of each other's hand. 

Fuuta then quickly dipped his head, "I-I'm sorry, Taru," he mumbled, "I know you're not over Yuuto a-and it's fine, I get it! But I...I've been feeling this for so long now...even... P-Perhaps even before Yuuto and Reon officially got together... I wanted to help you so bad, I wanted to see you be happy with him but then he broke your heart and I felt so helpless... Having you stay with me and cry on my shoulder, I just wanted to kiss you and tell you I'd make everything okay. That I could take the pain away...because I was falling for you and you liked someone else and I knew exactly how you felt..."

Wataru simply listened as Fuuta told him how he felt. It was all he could do. Fuuta had been listening to him vent about his problems all this time, it was about time he returned the favour. His words warmed his heart and now he entirely understood how Fuuta had understood his feelings for Yuuto and about Reon so easily. He'd been feeling it too.

So, it was time for Wataru to do for Fuuta what Yuuto couldn't for him.

He tightened the hold on his hand and gently pulled the vocalist closer, resting their foreheads together and smiling into each other's eyes.

"Fuuta," Wataru dropped his voice to a soft low murmur, "You're not alone in this. I... Okay, so maybe I'll never entirely be over Yuu, but he's happy with Reon and I love seeing him happy more than anything. I'll support him. And you've been so good to me, I kept telling you, so...I-I know it sounds crazy but we've been growing so close and I love having you by my side. You're so amazing and you know how to make me incredibly happy - and it's not just by inviting me to the sharehouse”.

They both giggled gently before Wataru continued, "You were my sunshine breaking through the rainstorm I thought would never end. You helped me move on and I'm only sorry I never realised how you felt sooner...I didn't mean to put you through what I was feeling..."

"T-Taru, don't be silly! I wasn't supposed to fall in love with you...but I'm glad I did. I'm so glad I did!"

"Fall...in love?"

Fuuta nodded with a hum, "Yeah. I'm certain of it. I talked to Aoi about it and he said it was love so...so I believed him. He wouldn't lie to me, especially about something like this. He's like you; he wants to see me happy just like you want to see Yuuto be happy. ...Um...," his face was reddening and his eyes flickered to Wataru's lips, "I-I almost did but...can I...?"

Wataru smirked a little, teasingly, "Kiss me? ...I'd like that, Fuuta".

The way Fuuta's eyes brightened sent Wataru's heart soaring and he allowed himself to let his lips meet Fuuta's after their months and months of secret mutual pining. It was soft, sweet and Wataru felt like he could fly up in the clouds and walk on air, the heat of the sun shining down on him. He could feel that Fuuta was unsure and so he brought his free hand up to cup his cheek - just as he'd always imagined Yuuto would do to him in his fantasies - stroking his thumb across that sunny skin gently.

Fuuta was trembling a little with nerves but he soon relaxed as they went in for their second kiss up on the hilltop. 

A third.

A fourth.

A fifth.

They parted breathlessly and chuckled with each other, still keeping their heads together and looking into each other's eyes.

"So...does this make us official...?" Fuuta asked.

Wataru smiled more happily than ever, "Yeah...yeah I think it does".

Fuuta wasn't Yuuto, and Wataru had long taught himself not to start comparing them despite their many similarities. But he adored the bright sunny boy who he now found happily hugged in his arms. He still had Yuuto at his side and at his back like the synced supportive best friends they'd always been since their first meeting way back in the first days of college, but now he had let Fuuta win his heart over.

_He's my boyfriend...and it's the best feeling I've had in quite some time. I couldn't be happier than I am with Kaminoshima Fuuta._


	7. Chapter 7

Wataru should've expected to be bombarded with questions as soon as he walked through the door that evening after his date with Fuuta had ended - and he was going to have to get used to calling the vocalist of Fujin RIZING! his boyfriend.

"Banri-kun said you went on a date, Wataru, is that true?!"

"I already told you he had a crush on the guy, Ren, don't you believe me at all? Hey Wataru-kun, did you guys kiss tonight~?"

"I think we should let Matoba get in through the door properly first but alas, I am a tad bit curious myself. Did anything happen today?"

Wataru looked over to where Yuuto stood by the window and something felt off about his leader's smile. He didn't say anything, simply kept switching between busying himself with his phone and watching the world outside, arms across his chest and his ankle hooked around his leg slightly. He'd been with Reon all day, Wataru knew, so why did he look as if he was waiting for someone? Yuuto was definitely trying hard not to fidget and it twisted Wataru's heart uneasily.

He didn't want to pry but Yuuto was still his best friend, despite his lingering feelings.

"Well? Tell us you're not single anymore~" Banri brought Wataru's attention back to the trio looking at him with expectant eyes and Pon-chan bounced between Ren's feet, his tail bumping against the backs.

Wataru blushed and rubbed the back of his neck as he hung up his jacket and kicked his shoes off, "Well...Fuuta and I are...w-we're an official couple now. We both confessed and k-kissed and...yeah, we're dating".

"YES! I KNEW IT! I TOLD YOU GUYS THEY'D END UP TOGETHER!"

"They're not a couple from a movie, Shiroishi, calm down".

"It's been _months_ of waiting for them to make a move on each other, they might as well be!"

Wataru tuned out their chatter as from the corner of his eye he could've sworn he saw Yuuto flinch when he mentioned that he and Fuuta had kissed during their time together. He narrowed his eyes just slightly, trying to get Yuuto to look directly at him so he could potentially read him but Argonavis' leader was being stubborn and avoiding his direct gaze. Because he knew Wataru knew him far too well. _You want to run...scream? Shout? You want to let something out of your mouth, Yuu...why don't you? What's stopping you? You didn't know I'd be with Fuuta until you came home and Banri would've told you, and you certainly didn't know we'd start dating so if something happened with Reon you would've rung or text me...,_ he quickly checked his phone for good measure. No messages or missed calls from Yuuto. _What's on your mind so much for you to react the way you did?_

Well, whatever was bothering Yuuto, Wataru would have to leave him to it. He didn't have the means to chase after him anymore.

* * *

Waking up to a text from his new boyfriend was something else he'd have to get used to (and also returning them) but the flush to his cheeks was worth the read.

[Fuuta]: _Good morning Taru! I hope you slept well! Yesterday made me super happy btw! I told the rest of FuRai about us and I hope you don't mind, did you tell the rest of Argonavis? Ngl I kinda missed you...is that weird? It's weird. Sorry! Uhhh... I don't know what else to say but have a good day with whatever you're doing! We have a recording today so I can't see you even though I really REALLY want to! Hehe, ilysm!_

He didn't even register the goofy smile on his face until there was a knock at the door and it opened to reveal Yuuto behind it. Wataru had to stop a gasp coming from his mouth; Yuuto looked as if he hadn't slept all night which wasn't usually anything unusual but Wataru knew he'd been keeping track of his reports lately thanks to Reon's constant reminders. That, and he remembered how Yuuto had been yesterday...so eerily quiet around him especially.

"Yuu?"

"Sorry, just wanted to see if you were awake yet".

"Yuu, what's wrong?"

Yuuto blinked, "What do you mean? I'm fine".

Wataru shook his head and patted the space beside him, putting his phone on his bedside table. He could reply to Fuuta after they talked. "You've been acting really weird since yesterday. ...Things _are_ okay between you and Reon, aren't they?"

"Of course! Why wouldn't they be?!" Yuuto grit his teeth and narrowed his eyes, clenching his fist as if scolding himself for snapping at Wataru, "Sorry, I just...," he sighed heavily and took up the offer to sit beside Wataru on his bed, "I guess it's just gonna be something new...you and Fuuta actually dating now and everything..."

"You're with Reon..."

"I know! And I have been for months now! That's what I don't get, Wataru. I should be so happy for you but something's stopping me and I...I know what it is. I can't tell you though. If I ever did, it'd mess up everything we have together. I don't want to put us through that complication".

Wataru touched Yuuto's forearm gently, "Don't keep things to yourself forever, Yuu. It can hurt more keeping something a secret than it does telling someone, especially someone it involves. I've learnt my lesson; I was too late to tell my secret to anyone even if it did lead me to getting a boyfriend," he could feel Yuuto tensing under his fingertips and knew in that instant that whatever secret Yuuto was hiding from him definitely involved him in some way.

"I can't talk to Reon either. Not if I want to keep him..."

Wataru stayed silent for a moment, "Yuu, if it keeps bothering you so much then he's going to notice sooner or later that his boyfriend is acting weird".

Why did Yuuto flinch a little bit again just now? He loved Reon, didn't he? Wataru thought back to those months of painfully watching the both of them get close while his heart yearned for Yuuto to be giving that kind of attention solely to him. Those days were long over now. Wataru knew Yuuto wouldn't have regrets, not when he looked the happiest he'd ever been whenever Wataru saw the two of them together. 

A buzz from his phone interrupted them.

"You should get that. Sounds like your own boyfriend is calling you".

Wataru's words died on his tongue as he watched his best friend leave. What was wrong with him? Could it be that Yuuto was possibly jealous over Fuuta? He curled his fingers into his palm. _You chose Reon. I didn't speak up and let it happen. Don't turn this into something it was never supposed to be, Yuu...,_ with a shake of his head, Wataru got up and sent Fuuta a reply before starting to go about getting washed and changed, ready for the day ahead.

* * *

With the day being thankfully uneventful, Wataru spent the evening talking with Fuuta on the phone. He didn't know quite how Yuuto's strange behaviour had come about being their topic but so long as said person wasn't lingering around to hear from outside then Wataru supposed it might be a good idea to get it off his chest. Fuuta had helped him before good enough!

"It's just weird. He's been fine up until I got home yesterday..."

_"Maybe he's sick? Or maybe he regrets choosing Reon over you"._

"He still doesn't know I even liked him. And besides, if he did hold feelings for me then he would've told me as soon as he figured it out, he's that sort of guy. And not to mention he wouldn't have started to date someone completely different if that was the case".

_"Have you ever thought about how similar you and Reon actually are, though? Taru, think about it for a moment"._

"I don't need to. You and Yuu are similar too!"

_"Exactly. The four of us are like two sides of the same cloth, if you will. ...I think that's how the saying goes?"_

It wasn't. Wataru fell silent as he wracked his brain. Reon and him were pretty similar but they still had things that set them apart. Yuuto wasn't so blind that he'd get into a relationship with Reon based off that fact alone. Wataru had fallen for Fuuta because of how much he'd helped him, it was just purely a coincidence that he matched Yuuto's energy.

"...Fuuta? What are you trying to say exactly?"

_"...I don't mean to make it sound like this but...you never confessed your feelings to Yuuto in a space where he would definitely hear - which isn't your fault! - and now the both of you have started dating people with similar personalities? Is that...really such a coincidence? T-To anybody looking from the outside, I mean! I'm just..."_

Wataru heard him sigh on the other end of the line and something pricked painfully in his chest, "Are you saying we shouldn't be together...?" he dared to ask. He knew that Fuuta was fully aware he would never have 100% of his heart, that part of it would always belong to Yuuto no matter what. He shook his head, determination settling in his voice, "I'm not giving up on us this early. I've never felt this way before, Fuuta... It doesn't matter to me that he was my first love, you're the one that matters! He's made his choice and if he regrets it then that's his own fault to live with. He won't risk hurting Reon either, I know that for a fact".

_"...Then it doesn't matter to me either. I love you, Taru. I love you so much"._

"I love you too. I'll match your love every time," And he meant those words. 

But still, it bothered him with the thought that Yuuto could've felt the same way he had all that time and neither of them had said anything. Wataru knew how hard it was to confess to someone even when you were so close. His love life was living proof of that. 

_Yuu...if you really did like me like I liked you? Let's just keep it to ourselves. Whatever you do, never reveal those words. But, if I dare ask...?_

... _I don't know what I want the answer to be..._


	8. Chapter 8

Wataru felt conflicted. Thinking about the possibility of Yuuto having returned his secret feelings the entire time had been draining his energy and his focus more than he'd like to admit. So, he had snuck himself over to the Fujin RIZING! sharehouse after Argonavis' lunch practice and he sent an uncomfortable chill down his spine with the way Yuuto had tried to stop him (as far as Wataru had known there was no reason for them to hang out at that time). 

So, Wataru thought that maybe spending some much needed time with his new love would help him. And hopefully help stop Fuuta from stressing out about whether Wataru thought of him as just an easy replacement when they'd come to realise Fuuta and Yuuto had similar personalities. 

Wataru was determined to prove to everyone, including himself, that that was not the case. 

Fuuta had greeted him at the shop with a cheery wave and excited shout before running to give him the tightest hug he could probably manage. Wataru wasted no time in hugging him back and quickly cast a glance over his shoulder as Fuuta turned to lead him inside and up to the band's area of the building. The two of them were soon relaxing on the sofa in the main room, close together with their shoulders touching. 

Wataru's cheeks flushed lightly when his hand found Fuuta's and he felt fingers wrap around his own, lightly stroking his palm.

He barely noticed his head having leant down onto Fuuta's shoulder until Rex crawled up his own. He giggled breathlessly at the way the iguana slid over the back of his neck and decided to slither down his other arm to idly lay across Fuuta's lap, his eyes half-closed in what they deemed was content. 

"He really does look strangely like you," Wataru said.

"Everyone says that! I really don't see it, I swear I don't!" Fuuta used to his free hand to scratch his head, "Does he _really_ look like me _that_ much?"

"Well aside from the fact he has green all over him, I think it's mainly the spikes along his back matching your hair colour, honestly".

Fuuta huffed, "Well at least Aoi likes me! Rex he's not so fond of but Misaki and I are working on it!"

Wataru shook his head. He had had Aoi tell him more than enough times about his discomfort with the iguana that FuRai had made their pet. He tried to imagine what would've happened had one of Argonavis not been fond of Pon-chan (the mental image of a disappointed Ren broke his heart) but then he supposed they were all very much used to Yuuto anyway so one more dog added to their little found family hadn't hurt.

He tightened his hand on Fuuta's. Now was not the time to have thoughts of his band partner enter his mind.

The vocalist beside him seemed to notice as he squeezed his hand back, "Are you okay?" he asked softly.

Wataru nodded, "Yeah! Yeah, I'm fine. Promise".

Fuuta smirked and Rex made the getaway quicker than Wataru could think before a cushion was smacking him in the face and his ears filled with the sound of his boyfriend's infectious laughter. He pulled the cushion away only to be smacked by another one. Pulling that one away, he launched the first one back at Fuuta and his own bubbling laughter spilt out of him as his attack his Fuuta's chest and he used his second to block a third attack.

The two played their childish game until they ended up lightly tussling with each other on the floor and Wataru had Fuuta pinned by his shoulders, lifting and puffing out his chest triumphantly as he fought to catch his breath. Fuuta grinned up at him, panting just as hard, his hands tied around Wataru's neck and a smirk spread across his facial expression as he pulled the redhead bassist down into a kiss.

A kiss of light, melodic passion. Of sweetness and the sugar from Wataru's earlier meal. Of the love they held for each other.

Wataru's hands slipped from Fuuta's shoulders to press on the floor space just above them, holding himself steady as Fuuta's hands trailed down along his back. He willed himself not to tremble or shiver and tried his best to simply and solely focus on keeping himself from flopping straight onto the ginger-haired boy and knock the wind out of him. His focus also locked on the thought of just working to keep kissing him back, meeting each other's lips time after time.

Wataru was in a state of eternal bliss...until Fuuta tried to slide a hand up the back of his shirt.

The redhead flinched, breaking the kiss with a small yelp, "Your hands are so cold, what the heck! They weren't just a minute ago!"

Fuuta was laughing underneath him, "S-Sorry! Maybe they weren't cold before because they were holding yours~"

"D-Don't flirt with me now!" Wataru chewed the inside of his cheek, trying and failing not to blush as he finally shivered a little like a stray drop of water from the shower running down his back as he dries his hair.

Fuuta's hand came to rest on his cheek instead, cupping his face and this time Wataru fought off the chill. The vocalist's cerulean blue eyes softened as they met his own and that same hand trailed down to further hold his jawline, a thumb dragging slowly over his kiss-reddened lips.

Just how could Wataru have become so lucky to have this boy become his boyfriend? He'd never fully understand.

"I love you, Wataru".

His full name. Not the nickname he'd presented him with all those months ago. That was when he truly knew how much Fuuta loved and cherished him.

"I love you too, Fuuta".

Wataru allowed himself to gently slow and drop onto Fuuta, their chests touching and following each other's gentle rise and fall with their breathing. Their hearts would touch closer if they could. They fell into a comfortable cuddle there on the floor; Wataru's head resting in the crook of Fuuta's neck and Fuuta's arms wrapping over Wataru's back, their legs tangled in each other all while Rex simply watched everything unfold from his perch on the back of the sofa. 


	9. Chapter 9

Life slowly started to return to normal. At long last.

GYROAXIA were preparing for a big live show and so Yuuto had been working Argonavis hard in order to match them. Practices had been seemingly endless and yet Wataru was thankful. His leader and best friend in the world was behaving normally - before any of the havoc with Fuuta and Reon had happened - and Wataru's mind had been cleared of his fogginess from dealing with it all that he had put together three new songs in the span of two weeks! Even Rio had been impressed by his efforts and had set to composing a score to accompany the lyric sheets.

When Yuuto finally called for them to have a break, each member went off to do something of their own. Wataru, however, felt more than comfortable staying with Yuuto which led the two of them to sitting in the nearest ice cream shop sharing a sundae together. They'd meet back up with Ren, Rio and Banri at the sharehouse later on.

"So, how are you and Fuuta doing?" Yuuto asked.

"We're doing great!" Wataru answered without hesitation, "It's still kinda hard to believe we are where we are but if this keeps up then maybe the future will keep us together".

Yuuto chuckled, "You sound like you've been planning a wedding like some middle school chick. I'm just glad to see you happy and not worrying so much over everything. You deserve someone like him, Wataru. Truly".

Wataru blushed as he swallowed a spoonful, "I-I don't sound anything like that! Yuu!" He sighed before following up with, "If anyone here is getting married sooner than later then it's you and Reon. Definitely".

"R-Reon and me?! N-No way, he'd never want that".

"Well, what about what you want?" Wataru watched in the way Yuuto's blue eyes softened as his thoughts took over. Was that sadness at the edges he could see? Did Yuuto regret something? Wataru had always thought his friend was happy to be with his high school crush (as he'd learnt over some time that Yuuto had been crushing on Reon long before he ever met Wataru) - over the moon even! Had he been wrong? No, Yuuto didn't regret being with Reon. 

Just like Wataru would never have reason to regret being with Fuuta.

"I...," Yuuto clipped him from his thoughts, "I just want Reon to be happy with me. But, I don't think I can always do that... Oh, and he wants to talk to you, by the way!"

"Wait, _your boyfriend_ wants to talk to _me?_ About what?"

Yuuto shrugged, "Beats me. He wouldn't say. Do you think he wants you to spill all our secrets?!" Yuuto's eyes went comically wide.

Wataru shook his head, "I highly doubt we even have any secrets to spill. Knowing you, you no doubt ran your mouth the very second you kissed him".

He felt amused by the reddening of Yuuto's cheeks but he also felt a slight twist in his stomach. Why did Reon want to talk to him? It wasn't like there was anything special coming up for the couple that Wataru would be involved in and anything band-related would be discussed directly between the lost high school lovers themselves. 

He shook it from his thoughts and simply told Yuuto to give Reon his number if he truly wanted to contact him.

* * *

Well the park had certainly seen warmer days. That was for sure.

Why the hell did Reon ask to meet him here? In person? They couldn't just talk on the phone?

And Reon's tone hadn't sounded like the friendliest voice to his ears. Maybe he'd just had another fight with Nayuta or something. 

At least he hoped.

Thankful to move before his butt froze or he got frostbite, Wataru quickly stood and waved as he greeted Reon's arrival but the look in the GYROAXIA guitarist's visible gaze sent a stone dropping into the pit of his stomach like dread. That was far from a friendly look.

Again, Wataru prayed that maybe there had just been another usual scuffle at the GYROAXIA sharehouse. God, he wished Fuuta was here...

"I'm just gonna cut to the chase, Matoba; I can't ask or get you to stay away from Yuuto, that much is obvious".

Wataru wracked his brain for any sort of logic to aid him through this conversation. This abrupt meet and greet; Reon sounded like some jealous ex-girlfriend who finally managed to get their boyfriend back (Wataru supposed that wasn't too far from the truth...if this was all fiction, but alas, this was his reality). "What...are you talking about?"

He tried to not to flinch at the way Reon's jaw set and he growled, "Don't you see how he's been needlessly pining over you recently! Ever since you hooked up with someone of your own, it's all he talks about! You, you and _you._ I can't take it anymore! I don't care what special strong connection or bond the two of you have but if he leaves me all because of his feelings for you then-!"

"Excuse me?!" Wataru was baffled, "Yuu doesn't have feelings for me! He's been with you this entire time, hasn't he?!"

Reon's brows furrowed, his gaze narrowing, "Perhaps," he spat, "But isn't this what you wanted all this time? For him to return your feelings? I know it wasn't just some exam that got you so upset the day we got together; you like him and you didn't even try to hide it. I know Yuuto's an idiot at the best of times but I'm surprised even he didn't see what was right in front of him".

"If you knew he liked me - which he doesn't and never has done - then why did you confess? Why let him choose you over me?"

"Because my feelings are as genuine as yours! Like I said, you are all he talks about ever since you and Fuuta got together-"

"That's not my fault!" Wataru shrank back at his own yell, embarrassed that they were drawing some attention. He lowered his voice as he continued, "I don't know what got inside your head to make you this stupidly paranoid about your relationship - or what it has to do with me - but I am not the one to blame here. You won, Reon. You. Won. He's yours! He's all yours!" Wataru huffed, feeling frustrated, "Maybe before I did want to be standing in your place beside him, but I'm happy with my own relationship. I love Fuuta now".

Without saying another word, Wataru pushed past the other, stuffing his hands in his pockets and hunching his shoulders. He cursed the wind for carrying Reon's voice toward him as he called out.

"You may believe you love Fuuta but we both know you'll never give up loving Yuuto!"

Wataru screwed his eyes shut for a quick moment, the words biting him through the chill of the weather, nipping at his exposed skin. 

_I know... But we've all made our choices now. Like I told you; you won, Reon._

_You won his heart before I ever could..._


	10. Chapter 10

Wataru's hands trembled in his lap. Fuuta rubbed his back, both of them thankful this was one class neither Yuuto nor Reon shared with them. He'd gone straight to the Fujin RIZING! sharehouse the moment he had been certain to leave Reon's field of vision and had felt like having some kind of breakdown in the arms of his boyfriend. He wasn't afraid to admit that Reon's confrontation had downright scared him. His heart pounded frantically whenever he thought about it.

"That wasn't fair on you...," Fuuta's voice was firm and protective yet still gentle to Wataru's ears, "You should tell Yuuto about it! Reon can't just corner you like that because he's being led by his paranoia! It's like you said, if Yuuto didn't want to be with him then explain how they've been together for this long".

"I can't tell Yuu about that talk...I-I'll ruin everything if I do that! He can never know I held feelings for him, never! Fuuta if he ever knew I'd felt like that then it'd crush him... He'd feel even more guilty about ignoring me for Reon than he already does. Despite me constantly telling him that he doesn't need to..."

"You know him best, Taru, so if you say so...," Fuuta gave him a kiss to his cheek accompanied by a nuzzle and Wataru couldn't help the small smile that came to his face. 

_At least...I thought I knew Yuu the best...,_ his thoughts nagged at him but Wataru forced them to the darkest corners of his mind. He had studies to focus on so his troubles with his ex-crush could wait.

The class pushed on but the professor was more lenient than most and Wataru felt happy being able to share ideas with his boyfriend, the two of them easily and fairly amused by some of their findings. Before they knew it, the lecture was over and they were free to leave.

They walked through the university halls together at each other's side, laughing when Fuuta stumbled and nearly fell over a trashcan when suddenly the vocalist slid his hand around Wataru's and the laughter took a halt. Wataru was confused by the scowl forming on Fuuta's face until he caught sight of Reon by the doors that lead to the outside. He tried to smile reassuringly at Fuuta yet squeezed his hand, feeling his stomach tie back up into an uncomfortable knot.

As they neared, Reon caught sight of them and the cold look he gave Wataru sent chills run through him. Fuuta went to open his mouth to say something when the nearest door to one of the many lecture halls opened and Yuuto stepped through.

"Sorry to keep you- Oh, hey Wataru. Fuuta".

Fuuta and Reon both immediately composed themselves and put on sweet smiles and bright eyes for the Argonavis leader's viewing. Only Wataru still frowned slightly but felt thankful Yuuto was there for who knows what could've gone down between the other two.

"Hi Yuuto! Taru and I just had the most fun lecture I think we've ever had! But, that might be partly because he was there to begin with that made it fun~" Fuuta smirked playfully at Wataru and the bassist returned the facial expression with a shake of his head, blending in with the happy and cheerful atmosphere they were forcing themselves to be in.

"Sounds like a good time! Reon and I weren't so lucky today".

"We didn't even share this class, I text you what mine was like because we were allowed to use phones for a brief moment...and all you did was respond with more heart emojis than I could dare count," Reon muttered with a bit of a blush.

Yuuto chuckled, slinging an arm around Reon's shoulders, "Nawh, you know you liked it really though~"

"Heh, sure, sure".

Was that a glint of smugness Wataru could read on his face from the way Reon's lips quirked and he leaned into Yuuto's side or was Wataru simply just imagining it? He didn't care what Yuuto and Reon got up to, he had more than enough satisfaction with what he and Fuuta got up to in their own time. Wataru shrugged in dismissal and started to tug Fuuta toward the doors. He didn't expect Yuuto's next suggestion and from the looks of it neither did anyone else.

"Hey if you guys have a free period right now then why don't we all go grab a bite to eat or a drink or something? Sounds good, right?"

Reon looked like he wanted to protest and his gaze drifted to Wataru before Fuuta jumped on the spot, "Sure, let's go! Lead the way Yuuto~!" The vocalist let Reon push past him and he leant in to whisper in Wataru's ear, "Don't worry about them, I just want to watch and see if they make any certain moves on you; either something hostile from Reon or something affectionate from Yuuto. Trust me, Taru, I got this under control". 

Wataru silently gulped as they started to follow the other couple. All he could hear in his head was a little sniggering voice telling him over and over that this would not end well.

* * *

Wataru had never felt more awkward sitting with a group of friends than he had the first time Fuuta had personally introduced him to the rest of Fujin RIZING! but he couldn't help but be uneasy under the way Reon glared at him. They were sat at a usual table for four; Yuuto and Wataru on one side with Fuuta and Reon sat opposite their partners. It also didn't help that Yuuto was acting so casual about everything with his arm slung over the back of Wataru's chair despite the tension in the air.

Reon looked close to reaching over and punching him but Fuuta's smile was on the brink of breaking point and Wataru could hear the strain in his voice as he and Yuuto took up most of the conversation. All Wataru could do was let things go on. If he made any sort of scene to show his discomfort, not only would Fuuta _and_ Yuuto worry over him but Yuuto's worry over him would only irritate Reon much further than it already had.

"How are the live preparations coming on for you guys, Fuuta?" Yuuto asked.

"We're all pretty tired, to be completely honest," his smile twitched, "Everyone's been working so hard for this! But, the best part has been texting Taru during practice breaks and before I sleep~ There's nothing better than having yourself receive a message from your boyfriend~"

Wataru blushed and smiled as he took a sip of his drink before playing with the cuffs of his hoodie, "That's because it makes me happy too~"

Yuuto laughed, "Seriously! I don't think I've seen Wataru that happy other than when he's eating his favourite sweet treat. The two of you must make a pretty perfect match, huh?"

He sounded wistful, like he was longing for something he'd lost or couldn't dare have. Wataru could see Reon's accusing glare like he was thinking the same yet already knew exactly what Yuuto could be alluding to and Wataru grimaced inwardly as he tried to steer the conversation away from himself, "Y-You and Reon are a better match though! You guys have a lot of history together, don't you? To be torn apart the way you were and now look at you both!"

Reon hummed, "Hm...perhaps...," he took a long swig of his own drink, his gaze narrowing at Wataru and the redhead shrank in his seat slightly. Would he ever be able to convince Reon that he no longer desired to be Yuuto's boyfriend? Would he look at him like that forever until he'd convinced himself that Wataru was no real threat to his relationship?

Fuuta seemed to be reading things better than Yuuto, "I can get you guys free tickets to our live if you guys want," he suggested and Wataru didn't fail to notice the way Yuuto's eyes lit up a little more. No doubt he was going to take up such an offer and Banri would be happy they hadn't had to pay for them. 

"Wow, really?! That'd be awesome! Right, Wataru?"

Wataru just nodded and forced a smile on his face, looking at Fuuta and hoping the other could read the apology in his eyes. 

Before long it was time for the group to return to their classes; Yuuto and Wataru would share this one while Fuuta and Reon would have separate classes until they were given a chance to meet up again.

* * *

Days came and went. Assignments were continuously worked on and texts passed back and forth over the course of those many days.

And finally the day of the Fujin RIZING! live show arrived.

Wataru had felt more and more excited about it as the day neared and perhaps Yuuto's own excitement about watching his idol band perform through their free tickets had encouraged him a little. He knew Fuuta was extra excited about the performance as well and he did his best to keep his spirits up and encourage his talent. 

He did wish it wasn't such a cold evening but the venue was fairly warm and Argonavis had silently decided to stay huddled close together, using each other's body heat for a little more warmth. Wataru wasn't too fussed in his place beside Yuuto - they were still the best friend they'd always been, no awkwardness needed - but he forced himself not to flinch when Yuuto sneakily reached into his pocket and loosely hook their fingers together.

He noted that Yuuto's hand was cold and the only thought he kept forward was that his leader was seeking any warmth he could get. Wataru could provide that. He didn't mind. He was jolted from any thoughts of Yuuto when the stage lit up and cheers echoed around the venue and all Wataru could do was smile with warmth, love and pride as Fuuta led his band out on the stage and the live show begun.

With Fuuta's voice filling his ears along with the band's music, Wataru let himself fall into the listening trance, fully captivated by the vocals of his lover.

* * *

With the live performance over, Wataru promised to meet Fuuta outside once he was cleaned up and able to talk with him without interruptions from his other fans who would give anything to have the saxphonist's attention. He felt so warm inside and a giddy smile was on his face, losing himself in his thoughts as he waited and didn't notice arms slipping around his middle from behind until last minute.

He yelped, "Fuu- Yuu?" he looked back, confused and his best friend let go of him with a chuckle.

"Thought I'd keep you company until he came out here," Argonavis' leader leant on the railing they stood by, arms resting on top of the metal bars and Wataru copied his position, "I need to talk to you, as well. It's...something we probably should've talked about a long time ago... Maybe if we had then a lot of what happened between us wouldn't have..."

"Wh-What is it Yuu?"

The guitarist sighed heavily and kept his eyes fixed on the ground on the other side of the railing, "Wataru...? I... Is it true what Reon told me? That you...like me like that...?"

Wataru felt his breath hitch in his throat. This wasn't happening. Not now, definitely not now! But, Yuuto was right; they had to talk about this at some point. He shuddered and lifted his head confidently, "I did...a lot. Reon still thinks I have those feelings for you, that's why he doesn't trust me right now. He also thinks you have those same feelings for me...I told him it wasn't true".

"Why?"

"What do you mean, why? Because you chose him over me! But that's not your fault, you didn't know how I felt. Reon made a lucky guess and Fuuta was the only person I ever truly talked to about it. I told Reon I'm happy with him and that he should be content enough with that fact alone. I have no reason to even try pursuing you anymore".

Yuuto held the silence for a moment, "...I heard you that night... I heard you confess to me, thinking I was sleeping. I was half-awake still but I heard those words clear as day, Wataru. I love you...," he straightened and Wataru dared himself to look at the man he had once loved with every inch of his being, "If only I'd made my own feelings toward you much more clearer. If I hadn't made a decision before you said that to me. Maybe..." he sighed, "I'd made up my mind on being with Reon when I noticed how close Fuuta was being with you. I figured I could let you go like that if it meant you'd be happy..."

"Y-Yuu...?" _That night... My confession... H-He heard it? So, is he saying that...?_ "Yuu, if...," Wataru took a deep breath, "If I'd told you how I felt sooner...then...what would you have done? Would you still be with Reon and me with Fuuta or...?"

Yuuto took Wataru by the waist and pulled him close, thumbs stroking at his sides fondly and there was nothing but clear affection in those beautiful blue eyes. Wataru felt compelled to rest his hands on Yuuto's shoulders, and he sucked in a sharp breath just as Yuuto leaned in close and whispered over his lips before the gap closed.

"It would've been you and me against the world...Taru".


End file.
